


Turblent Romance

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Miscarriage, Verbal Abuse, anaemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: Ursa was born with anaemia, while Ozai is a strong Fire Bender, Ursa ilnesss puts alot of pressure on Ozai and Ursa and we join them in their trail of terbluation in their marriage.
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

She sat on her little silk seat next to the pond, she breathed deeply knowing tonight there was a ceremony tonight to celebrate a special engagement. The engagement that was to be celebrated was her engagement to the second born Fire Prince.

She had never been around nobles in such a formal settling, then again until the Fire Prince himself had taken her from Hira'a she knowing no well off people.

Yet she had to gather her energy for tonight, the sun helped her a lot and it was why she had taken so well to the royal gardens. She was taken in a light meal of cooked meat, this meat held a lot of iron in it which would help her through the day and hopefully through the long evening ahead.

Unlike the powerful husband she was to marry soon, she had a small health issue that made her weak. She had been born premature and with the blood disease known as anaemia. Her mother was a master herbalist and was able to deal with her ill health most her life but then she began to bleed monthly and then her sickness became worse and harder to mange. 

She knew tonight wasn't the best time to be attending a ceremony, this was one of the times when she was bleeding and she was was feeling a bit faint, tired and weak. She finished eating the meat and put the empty plate beside her on a little table. Since the Fire Prince had learnt about her illness he had made sure servants and hand maidens looked after her in the palace. It had taken the  
Royal Prince by suspire the first time she had fainted at private a tea ceremony a month ago.

She hadn't ate much meat that day as she been primped all day by servants who didn't know about her illness at the time. Therefore she hadn't had any meat or medication, so by the time she was at the tea ceremony and she had felt dizzy and weak. She couldn't excuse herself from the tea ceremony, she knew how bad that would look, she looked toward the nobles with a pale face, they grasped as she dropped the expensive ceramic tea cup and then she fell to the floor. 

When she didn't wake up quickly she was taken to her room where the Royal Doctor explained to the Royal Prince her condition and how easily it was to mange. Since then he had taken time to make sure servants gave her meat, medication filled with iron, but even with that her symptoms could still over come her, but she hadn't fainted for awhile.

She hid her illness well from other and tonight she would have to work hard to hid it tonight, she was meant to look strong and powerful, even though she wasn't. She picked up her horrible tasting iron infused medication, she stood up now as she had to start getting ready for the ceremony, she had to look her best for the nobles and it took the servants a long time to get her hair and make up done.

…

Ozai finished his last meeting of the day, he now had to get ready for the engagement ceremony tonight. He hated celebrations and parties but knew he couldn't talk himself out of a celebration in honour of his fiancee and himself.

He stood as servants disrobes him out of his normal royal clothing, he stood with his eyes closed as the servants put him into his robes for parties and ceremonies. The Royal Prince had many other reasons to why he wasn't looking forward to this ceremony. Tonight nobles would set eyes upon the frail Princess-To-Be. Sure her health was in a somewhat settled state but he had been told that she wasn't feeling the best this week due to her monthly period and he feared she might show him up tonight by fainting again like she had in that tea ceremony. 

Her fainting in private due to her ill health was embarrassing but it never got passed on, but in public it would make her look weak and make people whisper about her, he had made sure she would have enough meat tonight to keep her iron levels up. 

He didn't like having to look out for the meekly woman, the woman who had been nothing to anyone till he brought her here , she was nothing but a burden to him. 

She offered nothing much to him, she was with him for one single reason and that was for giving him children but even that was in doubt with her illness. Her anaemia could hinder her ability to give birth to a healthy children, if she could give birth at all, although he was expected to give his father a powerful grand child eventually no matter how many attempts it took or how much of an ill effect it took on his soon to be wife. It was their duty to this country, it was her duty to bear the fruit of their powerful bloodlines.

He shifted a bit as the servants backed up from him with a bow and he opened his eyes with a fierce look.

" Bring me my fiancée, I will look upon her before tonight's celebrations in our honour." He demanded fiercely

They left him be as they moved away, he moved in his room, his hand then ran across his study, Ursa was not what he has desired nor wanted. A man of his position and power deserved better, he lied of her origins and she understood well that saying she came from such a lowly background would look poorly upon him. He wanted to yell at his father for casting another insult on him, but he obeyed him without question as a Prince could not disobey the Fire Lord.

The door to him room opened after a knock his servants presented his blushing fiancée. She looked stunning with her hair brushed back half up, half down with his mother's jewels threaded into it, her make-up was fine yet he could see she looked a bit tired and white. The servants left them be again and she held herself awkwardly as she stood shyly around him

"Did you have your medication today? Did you have your meat?You look unlike yourself." He asked curious

She shifted a bit as she avoided eye contact a bit, they had not interacted much since their engagement, they interacted in limited interactions around other people, once they married they would share his room, they would sleep in the same bed. Yet for now they had to be separated as unmarried woman should not sleep with unmarried men in the same room, yet Ozai no doubt had been with woman and Ursa couldn't help but wonder if Ozai would have affairs with woman once they married, yet for now she couldn't worry about that and she should answer him.

"Sire I had my medication, but it is hard when I bleed to keep my iron levels up" She replied embarrassed

" I am aware of what's going on with you, I made sure that your hand maidens would tell me about such things. After all if I did not know then I could not to make sure you had enough to meat to eat at the ceremony so you won't embarrassed me by fainting." Ozai responded roughly

Ursa looked ashamed as she spoke, she couldn't help how she was boring and she knew her health put a burden on him there was pressure on them for her stay healthy.  
" I'm sorry for the hassle I cause you sire. " Ursa responded humble and ashamed 

" I shouldn't have to lookout for you, I was born premature too but I don't have a blood disease that could be passed on to our future children." Ozai snapped 

" I know that is a possibility.." Ursa responded weakly

She step back for a moment with a sudden head rush, she grabbed him in her brief moment of dizziness. Ozai put his hand to head head and he held her up, he could not push the ceremony back but this was his father's idea and he couldn't not go and she couldn't not go.

"You need to pull yourself together Ursa, father will not postpone this ceremony." 

She looked up to him weakly, she knew well they couldn't postpone the ceremony so she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

" I'm good let's go." she assured lying a bit

He took her hand and escorted her to the celebration where meat and wine would be served for her and the guests, it was a long night and he hoped she could make it through without embarrassing him with her illness, yet he could see her look too, she was determined to make it through tonight without failing him. It would be there first official couple outing and it would be a big test on both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ozai breathed out in his anger, maybe some nervousness before he enter the ceremony. He was beside Ursa his fiancee whom looked a bit nervous too as she took a deep breath. They made there way though the party, the party was held in a gran hall and Ozai introduced his fiancee to the high ranking nobles. Many of the nobles were soldiers of high ranking in the army, many of them from well of families that had ties to the royals, some governors of the most powerful Fire Nation city's.

Ursa took note as one of the governess walked toward them with her husband in hand, they looked ill suited and the woman was much younger then the man she had married. The woman who seemed to have her husband hook lined and sinker took Ozai's hand and kissed it. Ursa knew better then to feel jealous or show any, this was a formal greeting in the nation, although it was obvious to Ursa the women before her was using the man she was with.

" Fire Prince Ozai, it so good to see you again, my what a beautiful fiancée you have." she announced slyly

The woman took her hand now to greet her, she held it for a moment with a bow before her, yet Ursa noticed the beautiful ring on the other woman's hand in that moment. The woman had something she didn't have on her finger for a few reason, but the woman talked to them for a bit and then left.

Ursa breathed deeply as things went on like that for awhile, people complimented her and Ozai and mentioned how they seemed like they were a good match. 

Ozai eventually got into a deep conversation with a solider, he paid her no mind after awhile, so she decided to go sit down on a seat. She wasn't used to standing for so long and she felt tired and she was grateful that there was a few seats out so she could use them to cool off and recover her somewhat failing energy 

Yetshe couldn't help crunches her nose up as she saw a two people kissing across from her so she looked off uneasy as she wasn't a fan of public affection, then again she hadn't even got much private affection from Ozai either. She sat for awhile, yet as she sat a servant handed her a plate of meat to help her recover as well. 

Ozai knew she could get tired quickly so he didn't mind her taken a seat and having a snack, but he did eye her up a bit with acknowledgement for a brief moment but he went back to talking as he had a lot more to say to this solider. He would rather she sit down for a bit then get tired from standing for a long time, or risk her fainting in front of these most honourable guests.

Ursa finished her little, hopefully this would be her last snack of the night, in reality she and Ozai shouldn't be apart, but his conversation was boring to her and this was a much needed sit down, She noticed a woman approach her and that woman bowed a bit, it was the governess woman from before.

"May I sit beside you milady?" She asked curious

Ursa knew she should try get along with these nobles, she couldn't call them friends, she knew well that Ozai had said she needed to keep them at a arms length. Yet this was not a person she would want to make friends with be close with, but she should be civil. 

"I don't mind." Ursa replied softly

Ursa smiled weakly but the smile wasn't her best effort, but everyone always says she had a beautiful smile, no one could deny her beauty even the Prince had been struck by it.  
The woman sat down next to her, the woman looked now a bit smug as she held her hand to her face almost showing off her ring on purpose. Off course Ursa had many jewels on but they were precious heirlooms from Ozai's dead mother Fire Lady Illah

" I noticed before you have a beautiful ring, is it from your fiancée?" Ursa asked curious 

Ursa would try her best to play this woman games, she was curious about the ring through.

" Well he's my husband now but he gifted it upon me to woe me into marriage ." She bragged boastful

Ursa hand drifted to the heirlooms in her hair, she couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the woman's ring. Yet it did feel this women had married for her husband's power and wealth with how much she showed off that wealth and power. 

" I bet the the Fire Prince gives you many gifts." The other woman offered gently

It was like she knew, but these heirlooms were gifts of devotion, the Fire Prince notice her look to him with a small look of sadness which turned to annoyance as she stood up.

" The Fire Prince offers me many precious heirlooms, he does not need to offer me jewels in order to woe me or impress me." Ursa snapped “Do you know these jewels in my hair are Fire Lady Illah's? Do you know how or why they came to be into the royal family?” 

She knew the story behind every piece in her hair and huffed as she walked toward her fiancée, people went quiet for a bit but quickly went to talk about what she had said and done. 

It was true in a way Ozai didn't need to offer her anything more then what he had, yet she wanted a gift that wasn't a heirloom She took her fiancée hand and kissed it as he welcomed her back into his arms, he walked away from the man he was taking to as he had growing bored of him.

He found a quiet corner as people mingled now without them and Ozai knew they would be able to sneak off soon without much if a fuss being caused.. His father had popped through to watch them near the start of the celebrations, but the Fire Lord long since gone from the party, so he wouldn't have to worry about his father disapproval on him leaving early. Now that they were alone, he looked upon her as she held his arm still calming down after yelling at an insolent person.

" You've done well tonight." Ozai praised gently

Ursa was rarely praised by him, Ozai didn't offer praise unless you earned it, so she snuggled into him tired. It was late and even with all the iron intake the tiredness was overtaken her now, these were rare moments and she treasured them.

" I heard that governess was showing off to you, you should pay no mind to a gold digger like her." Ozai began charmingly " I've offered you precious heirloom, no jewels come close to matching what you wear.”

He ran his hand into her hair running his finger on one of the clips, she closed her eyes a bit at his affection tonight.

" I am honoured to wear them sire. To hear how your mother got them, how they were handed down to you is enjoyable. I know that woman was showing off to me, I wanted to show off too even by a bit. I just couldn't but admire her ring even by a bit.. it was a beautiful piece. " she admitted proud and ashamed

She put her hands to his face tired, her colour in her face was fading and she looked whiter and whiter. He ran is finger across her bare finger knowing what she desired, but he didn't owe her a ring, it should be enough for her to be engage to him , till now she hadn't questioned him about her lack of ring and he wouldn't allow it now.

"You said yourself you do needs me to offer you jewellery in order for me to woe you or impress you." he replied sternly “I do not owe you a ring, you should feel grateful for what you have been giving and not want for more.

Just like that the romantic moment was gone and she held his chest now at his words, he grumbled as he noticed her getting weaker and weaker and discreetly took her back to her room as he knew she needed to rest and it was his role despite his anger to look out for her.

He held her in his arms as he carried her in his strong arms to her room, he slumped her on her bed, she had done well despite her bleeding causing her to become weak so quickly. He had her hand maidens tend to her in the night, but he had done his part to look out for her and he was done with her.

He left her be that night as she panted a bit and he narrowed his eyes at her weakness. The wedding ceremony would be more traditional for them, they would be bowed before the Fire Lord, so she wouldn't get weak from standing for a long time, yet he would had to spend his life making sure she stayed strong enough to serve her duty and it frustrated him to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ursa sat up on her bed half awake after the ceremony as her servants changed her into her night gown. Ozai had brought her to her room after the ceremony and now servants were helping her get ready for bed. They began taken out her hair pins out and she looked to each one as they were put back into their cases, each one had a story that Ozai had told her about and as went back to sleep she remembered well what he had told her.

_Azulon was still a young Prince when he met Illah, it was a few months before the then Fire Lord would watch his former best friend die and the Fire Lord had a important mission for the Crowned Prince. Sozin wanted to send his son the other nation to find out strengths and weakness but at that point it was a peaceful mission but he would be away for a long time and he worried Illah would marry while he was away._

_Therefore he brought the Illah a rare red ruby and used his Fire Bending to turn the ruby into a hair pin for a proposal and he promised he would give her three more from the other nations._

_In the Water Tribe Azulon learned how the moon influenced them, but he also learnt how the men proposed to woman through betrothed necklaces, thus Azulon made a hair pin for his beloved Illah with her name engraved in it._

_In the Earth Kingdom he learn many things, he learnt of the Earth Kingdoms walls and how the rings worked but a Earth Bender gifted him a rare jewel that he had once found while Earth Bending thus Azulon had the jewel made into a hair pin to._

_In the Air Bending temple he found, they offered him a precious rock for his fiancee, it wasn't a jewel but Illah loved it all the same._

_..._

After thinking about that story that night, Ursa spent the rest of that week in bed. She was feeling very week, she knew her weeding was going be in a few weeks and she hoped she would be strong enough to get through it, her hand maidens give her the medication she needed to keep her strength up but in that week it didn't help much as she found herself sleeping a lot.

_Ozai walked through the Capital on a rare break from his royal duties, his guards near by but at a distance, he was strong but royal needed eyes and ears every where encase anyone did something stupid. He saw a shop and thought on his fiancée and her words, he didn't owe her anything, after all she seemed satisfied by her current jewellery passed down from his mother._ _He had seen something in her eyes that night at the engagement ceremony, yet he shakes his head a bit as he had no desire to give her more gifts. Already she had his beloved mother's heirlooms she needed no much more then that, yet what if it was a gift for their wedding_

_…_

_Ursa sat on the edge of the window in her room, she heard the door opened, she turned her head gently and saw a servant letting her fiancée in, she smiled at him and got up off the window ledge to bow to Ozai._

_" Sire what a pleasant surprise, what brings you to me?" Ursa asked surprised_

_She got out of her bow now and stood awkward as he pointed to the little chair that was in her room._

_" Sit there, my dear and close your eyes." he demanded_

_She sat down and closed her eyes and he looked to her as she put her hands on her lap with a nervous look on her face. He pulled the case out of his robes, he put the case into her hand and he got close to her face._

_" Open your eyes I have gift for you. " Ozai offered gently_

_He was so close to her, she felt the case in her hand, so she moved away from his face and opened the case, he smirked as she took in a new hair pin, he kissed her and pushed her to the chair._

...

Ursa woke up from her dream, off course it was a dream, Ozai would never go out and buy her a gift, he was rarely kind to her. At the engagement ceremony he was soft with her to congratulated her for making it through the night without fainting or showing him up, she was feeling better though and she decided to walk to the gardens. She thought her dream was strange but she saw Ozai outside taken in the sun while he practised his Fire Bending, She sat and watched him for a bit as she rarely saw him use his fire.

He did notice her watching him and he breathed deeply to control his fire, he saw how she looked brighter and stronger and his servants told him her bleeding had stopped so he figured that was why she was up and about again and looked so bright and healthy.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked curious

He continued his Fire Bender movements, it was a few days until they got married and it was good that she seemed healthy for it.

"Yes sire I am." she replied softly

She smiled as she put her hand to her chin and rested on it as the sweet scent of the blooming flowers hit her, it made her smile warmly. Even if she had some anxious feelings about her up coming wedding the sun and scent calmed her for now.

Ozai finished his practice as he watched her take in the sun, she closed her eyes and smiled, even a None Benders like her must of missed the sun being coup up in bed for so long. Her hand maidens had let the sun into her room but even he knew that paled in compression to the sun itself.

He could feel every inch of the energy that flowed within him thanks to the sun, he blew out some smoke as he watched her from the small distance between them. She was far enough to keep herself away from his flame but close enough to hear him talk.

The upcoming wedding filled him with no excitement, on wedding days they were meant to look to the future, that meant a future together with the weak women. He narrowed his eyes as breathed annoyed he did a few more movements his fire burning brighter with his feelings. Ursa watched him, seeing in his face filled with anger, she decided to move away as she knew well why he looked like that. He'd never been shy about telling her how he felt and how much work it was to look out for her.

" Where are you going?" he asked roughly

She turned as she looked to him for a moment, he was walking to her his flames departing from him.

" You don't want me near you right?." Ursa replied lowly

In her dreams Ozai was loving and caring, this Ozai was anything but, he flirted with her off course and she sure he could easily have sex with her when the time came on their wedding night but she had to understand that there wasn't going to be love behind his love making.

"It seems to bother you that I'm watching you so I'm moving elsewhere" Ursa replied irritated

Ursa fanned out her kimono a bit, she felt a bit hot from his intense flames and breathed a bit heavy from it.

He noticed how she moved her kimono out and in to let air in, her face was a bit flushed from his fire and heat. He watched as she tried to move away, but he grabbed her hand to keep her at bay. He stared at her fiercely for a moment and she looked to him a little concerned.

" Sire?" she questioned with a quake in her voice

"I don't mind you sitting there watching me.” He began gently “Then I remember that you are a weak frail woman. I should of had a noble woman of my worth, a strong Fire Bender who was worthy of me." He insulted coldly

Ursa couldn't help but look hurt at his words and she bit her lip as she finally had enough of his insults.

" Why do you insult me time and time again? " she snapped" Why can't you be kind or gentle with me? Why are you cruel to me I've been trying so hard to make you like me beyond whatever attraction you have toward my face but that seems impossible. "

She pushed against his strength , yet she she couldn't get free and she panted a bit from her effort.

Yet he has no sympathy for her current state, he could hear and see her weakness.

"I've been nothing but kind and considerate to you Ursa, I go out of my way to make you life here comfortable, to make sure you you are in good health and you be grateful to have a place at my side and for whatever attention I offer you." He snapped fiercely

He was allowed to feel insulted by her words, but she wasn't allowed to complain as she should feel grateful for her current place. Ursa breathed as he moved away at last and let her go. He looked at her standing there tearful, he breathed out his flames in anger and frustration. Ursa breathed deeply from her physical effort but also from his words upsetting her, she collapsed to the grass below and he turned back tutting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took alot of editing :P

She woke in her room, she was in a haze, barely conscious as heard muffled talking and she tasted a foul taste in her mouth and she coughed a bit as in her haze she thought on Ozai's words before she passed out. 

She had made no progress with the Prince in these last few months, everything had stayed the same since he had met. She remembered every moment of their argument and interaction before she fainted. Ozai simply blew her words off, ignored her complaint about his behaviour. 

He said he was kind to her, that she should feel grateful for whatever attention he offered her, yet she adored his attention and softness and wanted more of it but she wanted more of that side of him.

She came out off her haze and sat up and then got out of the bed, she saw from the corner of her eyes the Prince talking to the Royal doctor. 

She eyed him up, she saw servant bowing as they left and she saw her medication was on the table beside her and she could taste it in her mouth still. She had been feeling better and stronger, yet her health took a turn to the worse and all because of a stupid argument with her fiancee, 

She knew she would be married to Ozai in a few days, why could he not see her as more then a burden. He felt like he reserved someone better then her and maybe he did, but they were stuck together and there nothing neither could do. She got up out the bed but had to sit down as she still felt dizzy, she sighed as she laid back on the bed and looked out to the sun wishing the prefect morning she had had not been ruined.

She put her hand on the wall beside her, maybe she could salvage this day, maybe she could still enjoy the day yet. Yet Ozai was in the room and she watched him as he bowed to the doctor a little.

“Thank you for you time and input, I will keep that in mind.”

The doctor bowed as he smiled at her a bit and Ursa frowned a bit wonder what they been muttering about, yet her eyes met his nervous as she held the wall feeling rather weak still.

" Fire Prince Ozai.." She managed weakly, yet in her sweet hone like tone

She wanted to move and walk, but she hadn't gain her strength back just yet, but as he walk close to her,he touched her face and held it up to the light. She looked a bit white still but had colour in her cheeks, but she was obviously fighting what her body needed, yet the doctor had just told him what she needed.

" Looks like you've recovered somewhat, I had to carry you here myself you know,if you were still feeling ill then you shouldn't of pushed yourself out of your bed this morning. " He began as softly as he could muster “I could say the same now though your obviously pushing yourself now.”

She looked to him now frowning even more, she had been fine but now she could barely stand as her body hadn't recovered from fainting. 

" I was fine.. " she barked back annoyed 

" Really your emotional outburst then and now tell me over wise and you fainting tell me over wise. “He retorted back roughly “The doctor says your hormones are still not settled after your period, he said you are hysterical, that I should cure you of that.. it would explained your little out burst before.” Ozai explained calmly 

She blinked at his words confused as he picked her up into his powerful arms. Ozai knew her out burst was more then a simple case of hysteria , he knew she'd been frustrated lately with him, with her body, with her own weakness. 

He had taken in her words, he knew she wanted more and he wanted to give her more, yet he wanted to test to see if her body could handle basic pleasures. He thought too a little taste of pleasure would warm her up to him again, make her less frustrated as he understood that even woman could get sexually frustrated. 

He placed her on the bed and she looked to him with wide eyes, curious and a little hesitant. Ursa had to admit she was emotional still from her period, but that wasn't why she had yelled at him. He pushed her down and loomed over her and she couldn't help but blush at him.

" I'm you about to cure you of your symptoms Ursa, you should feel excited to orgasm at my touch." He offered in a soft seductive tone

He united her kimono, she looked to him shyly but ashamed, he wasn't meant to see her naked frame till their wedding night, she breathed a nervous breath as his hand roamed down her frame.

He touched her womanhood so casually, so easily without embarrassment or nervousness, she flinched with pleasure as she she felt him rubbing her sensitive clit, She felt how he held her in place though with his free hand as she gripped the sheets below her with one hand and held the arms that held her down gently. She felt circular movements on her bud, she had no doubt her fiancee had done this before to get woman off in sexual encounters. Yet she didn't care about that right now, or to why he was doing this to her. This was her first time having this 'cure' put upon her, this sexual touching was to relief her so called systems of some old fashioned illness. Her breathing was hard to control now, she moaned loudly and he kissed into her neck while whispering. 

"See how kind I am, not only did help you out after fainting, but now I'm doing my duty as your fiancée to make sure you don't suffer any more frustrations." Ozai whispered softly

She moaned out as the speed of his touch got rough on her sensitive area, she rolled her head back a bit as he kissed deeply into her neck, she felt her whole body arch and shudder and after a few moments she lay down breathing deeply and tired as she looked to him red faced.   
He withdraw from her and she sat up light headed and put her arms around him, she held him close in that moment, he sat allowing her to hug him close to her in her afterglow.

"Seems I cured you" Ozai teased lightly “You should just tell me when your sexually frustrated I am more then willing to appease you.” He offered lightly 

She snuggled him from behind, she held his hand tightly, she didn't care for his reason for touching her, in that moment all she wanted was to be near him and hold him close to her.

" Yes my dearest." 

He moved though, he got up and pushed her down to the bed again, he could see her tired eyes but played with her long hair for a bit as he lay next to her for moment. 

He knew as the wedding came running to him he must swallow his pride a bit, yet he didn't owe her the attention he offered but he wanted her to cling to the little her give her. Soon they would be married and he hadn't decided on how much he'd offer her as of yet, he had a role to play though as a pawn in his father's grand scheme and he had to sleep with her in order to make the great grandchildren of Roku and Sozin and for that he he needed to ensure they were together as much as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Ursa knew it was going to a long day when she was awoken up early by her servants, she needed to be washed, she needed to have her hair done and be put into her wedding kimono then finally have her make up done. 

She has spoken to Ozai just the other day, he went over a few minor last minute details with her, he showed no nervousness to her that day, he simply sat drinking tea, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach over what was to happen at the wedding and on the wedding night.

Ozai had giving her a brief example of pleasure before, off course he used logic and reason for doing so, but he added he wasn't against doing it again, yet they'd be married soon enough and they would not have to be restrained by traditions any more.

… 

Ursa sat in her seat now as she ate a light meal of meat to help her get through ceremonial part of the wedding. After the ceremony she and Ozai would celebrate with a banquet, but she would have to make it through the ceremony and for that she needed to infuse her body with iron as much a possible.

She was almost ready for her make up to be done, she caught herself in a mirror as she put down her empty tray on a near by table. She closed her eyes for a moment as she hardly recognised herself any more. She had to close her eyes for the makeup to be placed upon her by servants. 

Yesterday Ozai stated she should not call him his formal tittle any more.

" You should call me Ozai from now on, no more sire or calling me by my formal title Fire prince Ozai." he commanded firmly 

"As you wish… Oz.. Ai" She replied with a stutter 

The casual forming of his name was hard that day, she had finally been granted to call to his name as an equal but saying his name so casually meant nothing in the grand scheme of things as even as a married couple she would never be be truly his equal.

… 

" Milady Ursa, are you pleased by how you look?" a servant asked 

Ursa opened her eyes again as servants helped her up from her seat. The wedding kimono was big and bulky and she was unused to moving in it at the moment. She was taken to the mirror so she could take in how she looked for her wedding day.

Ursa saw herself, her long hair curled tightly into her grandmother's hair pin, after all her parents wanted her to wear it to honour their family line, her white kimono was traditional yet elegant and she looked every but a royal bride for royal wedding. 

She looked the red sash around her wait with it tiny flames and off course her kimono had bigger flames on her shoulders, she was very soon to be a Fire Princess after all. Her make up was light, a bit of white face powder, bright red lip lipstick, blush on her cheek, some red eye shadow to the side of her eyes. 

" I hardly recognise myself, yet i know I am meant to look this way." Ursa whispered shocked 

Yes she looked nothing like she had a few months ago, when Ozai had come to her, she was a peasant girl dressed finely as her family has some money and power, yet her hair was shorter then, she had growing it out as it was more traditional and Ozai had said she'd look better with her hair long. Yet now she didn't see that girl from months ago, no now she saw the soon to be Fire Princess. 

" You make a blushing bride Milady, the Fire Prince is lucky to be marrying one such as you milady. " A servant offered lightly

Ursa said nothing in return as she felt butterflies in her stomach as she had to get through this ceremony in front of so many people without embarrassing herself or Ozai and as the servants picked up the bottom of her kimono so she could walk to the ceremony hall freely, but they soon parted from her as she took a deep breathe. 

The door opened into the hall and people stood before her bowing as she walked the hall toward Ozai who was knelt with his hands on his lap awaiting her to join him at his side, Fire lord Azulon stood above his son with marriage scroll in hand. 

Ursa bowed before the Fire Lord then to her husband, she moved carefully as she knelt down too with her hand in her lap. 

The ceremony began and Ursa knelt in a dignified manner beside her husband as Azulon talked the words that would tie the Prince to her and her to him. 

Ozai knelt listing to his father's words, yet his eyes went to Ursa a bit, he noticed now beautiful she was, not that she hadn't been anything but beautiful but today he took his breathe away.

Azulon gestured as he finished his words for them to stand, they bowed to each other and then to the people gathered before them. The people clapped at them becoming man and wife, now they would go to the Dragon Hall to celebrate the union. They would eat their banquet and after the banquet came the wedding night. 

.. 

" I feel like I can breathe now." Ursa whispered lowly 

" Hmm?" Ozai questioned 

She smiled as she looked to people drinking and relaxing, cutting lose, she even saw the Fire Lord talking to her parents in a casual manner. 

" Everyone is enjoying themselves now, I feel like I can relax a bit now.” Ursa explained lowly “During the ceremony I felt even if I breathed wrong, I would ruin the whole thing." 

She breathed relaxed and ate some more food, Ozai had to agree with her words, the ceremony was very formal and they had to act a certain way. Even now they acted how tradition dictated they should act, at least his newly crowned wife smiled with some enjoyment, although he could see nervousness mixed in there too. 

Royal weddings and celebrations were a long process, he could see how she held the table with one hand as she ate her fill of iron enriched food to keep her going.

"You should rest you head on my chest Ursa, , try to keep some energy within you.” He offered lightly

She responded quickly to his offer, she rested her head on his chest, she was tired, she could sleep if she didn't think it would be the worst thing she could do right now. 

"You know some of this food is said to be an aphrodisiac to stimulate sexual feelings for our private celebration in our union tonight." Ozai explained seductive 

He chuckled after he said his words, yet he felt how she stiffened at his word's, she looked up a little shyly but blushed as she looked off from him embarrassed.

"As much as I am looking forward to tonight dear, I can't help but feel nervous. I feel butterflies in my stomach about giving my virginity away." She explained awkward 

She didn't mean she didn't want to give her purity away to Ozai, it was just that she had many thoughts on her mind. 

' What if Ozai is disappointed by me?' She thought  
'What if I can't consummate our marriage because of pain.' 

Ozai moved her a little and kisses her cheek and put his lips close to her ear. 

" Don't worry dear I plan to make the night pleasurable and unforgettable, you won't feel any pain as I enter you tonight. " he whispered lowly 

She felt how he withdrew from her face and she sat feeling a little flustered by his seductive words, maybe there was an aphrodisiac in the food after all.  
.. 

She had seen the Fire Prince's room when they met for tea, yet she never been here unaccompanied or alone with Ozai, for a long any ways. 

Yet now they didn't need someone to watch over them, they were free to be a proper couple now, yet what would that involve? Would things continued like they had been before now? Would he keep scolding her for her anaemia, for her weakness, for being a burden?

She sat on his soft bed in a night gown now, servants had undressed her and took all her hair pins out, yet her hair still kept some of the bounce and curls in it. 

She looked to him as he roamed the room in his night robes and offers her some wine, he wanted her to relax but yet she had butterflies in her stomach despite his confident boost before. Ozai looked to Ursa smiling gently, he had been the prefect son, the prefect Prince and now he had one more role to play. He saw how she looked to him nervous, he knew she didn't mean to be nervous, tonight. This was a big night to her, he had no nervousness as he had done this many times before with many other woman.

He watched her drink some of her wine as he sat beside her drinking his wine too. 

She had an idea of how good it could be, he giving her an idea of that bit, but this was different then a simple touch to her most sensitive of areas. 

They were silent for a bit, but he touched her face and she kissed her cheek. 

“You were prefect today, I know the day was long and tiring but we have one more thing to do.” He began gently 

He pushed her toward the bed gently, it had been a long and tiring day, her body was ready to rest more then it was for what he had in mind. She looked to him, he was so close, they never been truly this close and she could smell his aftershave.

He tilts his head and finally there lips met., since they had met, since they had knowing each other he had avoided kissing her, she closed her eyes as she held him close as they kissed gently and curious. There tongues entwined, maybe he had wanted her to for awhile, maybe she had wanted him for awhile whatever it was they wanted each other that night.

Soon robes went flying to the floor, off course it was Ozai whom took charge, he had promised to make this night unforgeable, to make sure she suffered no pain and he would keep his word.

“Tonight I will give you pleasure, but in time I will want you touch me as I touch you.” Ozai explained seductive 

She understood, she didn't argue with him about his words, it would seem fair for him to expect something in return from her in time. He understood her inexperience in these matters and in time she would freely offer him what he offered her.

Ozai touch was magical though, he held and cupped her breasts, he kissed her nipples as he hands roamed her body as she moaned for more of the touching he give her.

“Ozai..” She moaned

His fingers were inside her womanhood now, she give in so quickly to the pleasure he mustered within her, she knew there more to come then what he had already giving her. She saw him through her bliss of organism as he tutted. He licked his fingers a bit tasting her womanly juices a bit and watched as she blushed a bit as his actions.

“Looks like I played with you a bit too much.” He teased lowly

She couldn't help it, she saw how he moved around now, it didn't seem he didn't mind to much that she had already giving into pleasure. He lifted her leg as he entered her wetness as he was tired of waiting to take her. He felt how she stiffened he rubbed her nipples to relax her down a bit. She felt tears in her eyes, he looked to her now as she gripped him feeling him settling into her womanhood.

“Dammit” he muttered

she didn't mind the pain, she knew of it, but he was probably angry for not keeping to his word. He moved gently to get her used to his size and presence. She soon settled to him to his movements and soon moaned again to this thrusts and movement.

He moaned too, he muttered her name onto her ear as he again built up pleasure within her and himself. She shuddered with pleasure as his seed entered into her that night. Off course even if they consummate their marriage that night things aren't always that simple in life. Even after that night together Ursa did not get pregnant, in fact it would take a long time before that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip is coming next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Ursa sat with the wind blowing through her long brown hair, there was a light breeze on a hot summer day. She eyed her new book as she sat on the water fountain in the shade within the Royal Garden. Beside her was a cool green and an tray of meat, even as she eyes the book, she also half eyes her husband of a year and a few months. 

Her husband was the second born Fire Prince Ozai. He was displaying his Fire bending techniques to her and he didn't mind her reading as he did so, as he knew she was watching all the same. He called this quality time a way of working her into a busy princely life, she didn't mind so much though as any time they spent together was good. 

Today he was doing a spar for her, he had told his sparing partner to not hold back as Ozai wanted to keep his defensive and offensive skills in tune. She didn't like the heat of the flames the two fighters admitted from their forms, she didn't need to feel any hotter then she already did, it was why she sat at distance from the spar with cold green tea. The heat did her well though, it made her feel energetic it made her feel normal.

Ozai was always careful though he never ruined her beloved flowers nor did he let her pet animals be harmed by his flame. His control was amazing to watch, the raw power he held, the strength he held with in his muscular body. She closed her book and drank some tea as she looked as some clouds breezed by, she didn't hold the power of flame or power at all. She had a weak body most the time, she was just grateful that today with the sun helped her with her anaemia.

With her anaemia she knew she had a lot to worry about, the Fire Sages she was meant to birth powerful Fire Benders with power beyond power. She always had questioned what was that power for? Still her own blood disease made her wary and afraid of her unborn child fate, would it be born with her anaemia, would it be a Fire Bender at all? Then again she knew the risks of being pregnant with her blood disease even Ozai knew them too.

She was only a few months pregnant about 4 months she figured, she was relived to be pregnant though as it had taken a good few months for this to happen. Ozai had hoped for it to happen sooner then it had but every month since their marriage had become officially consummated she had bleed monthly for a long time, she had wondered what they were doing wrong, Ozai simply got frustrated wondering why wasn't pregnant and thought something was going on she was hiding and in truth she was.

There had been whispered for a long time to why she wasn't able to get pregnant, but she had sworn the people that knew to keep what they knew to themselves. After all her hand maidens had caught the few timed she overlapped in pain in her Royal Chambers, it had happened once or maybe twice she got married, blood, more blood then she was used to, it was so bad it had made her bed ridden afterwards. It was amazing Ozai had not caught on, or maybe he had but said nothing. Shee lasted 3 months without bleeding out, so she finally told her husband the wonderful news. 

Ever since she had told him, he had pampered her more so then he normally would be bothered with , he made sure servants held her hair back when she began to be sick in the mornings, he made sure to keep her by his side more these days to make sure she was in good health.

She was fearful though she could feel that eerie pain again, it had been back for a few days, she feared for unborn child future. There had been spots of blood again for the last few days as well, she shifted uneasy as Ozai looked to her for a moment. He had noticed her movements and how she moved her hand on her stomach, she tried to smile but the painful look on her face was hard to fine. Thus he waves the sparing partner off , he bowed and left the royal couple alone. Ursa looked to him with tearful eyes, almost knowing what was wrong with her, he watched Ursa stand up, he noticed her since the morning shifting uneasily as well.

“My stomach.. it hurts.” She wined in pain

She rubbed her stomach, she moved and shifted in pain, Ozai caught her gently and put her hand on her stomach hoping all she needed was some heat, maybe it was just a cramp, he felt how she gripped him in pain. 

" What is it?" he asked concerned

She groaned in pain to reply to his question, she held her stomach as she crumpled downward, he couldn't hold her up as she cried below him as he gently held her pain.

" It hurts.." she cried 

He looked down to her, he watched her panic as she knew what was to happen now, she looked to him as she cried and worded simple words.

“I'm sorry...”  
..

Almost more then a year ago he came to Hira'a, a man forced to be with a woman lesser then him, simply for her bloodline. It added salt to deep restful feelings, an insult to an already insulted man. 

She listen to the Fire Lord's words that day as they started at each other, each acting as if this was normal and not a part of someone's little game or grand scheme. 

They were alone as she looked to the clouds just outside the garden house, she had taken to sitting on a bench as she did this. 

" You were dragged al the way here for a lowly peasant woman like me.." she began lowly 

He looked to her as she said this, She looked to him with a shy smile, but then looked away as her luggage was put on top of the Royal Carriage. 

"Yes for the reasons my father already stated... You will be defined by your marriage to me, the people won't know you are Roku's grand daughter or the fact you were ever a peasant, they will simply see you as my devoted wife." he explained roughly 

She give a surprisingly understanding smile, she didn't complain about it. 

"That is for the best, it's best they don't know that I'm related to Roku." Ursa, replied gently “You think I like that I am related to a man that once betrayed a Fire Lord, that I've had to be forced to hide here for so many years.”

She got up now and stood facing him awkwardly, it had been a frustration she had held in for such a long time.

" I know why your father want us to be married, I know what my role is, what my duty to you will be. I want to be a good eventual wife for you.. I want to make this work. " She explained humble  
.. 

She lay on her marriage bed in a sedated haze, she lay on her slide with tears flowing down her eyes, the doctor had to sedated her, to stop her fit of mourning in the garden. After all what had happened in the garden had drove to the Princess into a fit of grieve and pain, the emotional pain of miscarriage overcame her as did the pain itself with her body. She had not realized it had happened at first but then she saw the blood below her robes and she saw the small bloody fetus barely formed as servants eventually moved her. They had come to answer an order from Ozai, she cried and cried as servants took her back to their room and then fear consumed her till the doctor came

What would happen to her now? She was a defect right? Would Ozai toss her away now he knew the truth of why she hadn't had a baby. After all it had come out from her servants as the doctor sedated her, She moved in the bed a little as she could hear the doctor talking to her husband. The blood loss had made her very weak, she had been giving some medication filled with iron but she would need much more, but she could hear the words spoken around her.

" Don't be surprised when she continues to bleed for the next few days, I've not had much experience with this type of thing but I would give her a month to recover before you try again sire" The doctor explained gently 

She sat up, not she forced herself up, everything was a haze, but the tear slipped again as she saw Ozai in there arms folded annoyed.

" Ozai, Ozai!" she pledged weakly 

Ozai looked to her on the bed and dismissed the doctor thanking him for his help and then pushed Ursa back onto her pillow. 

" I would understand if you wanted to send me to the colonies or to far off dark place.” she cried

She was in in fear of what he would do to her now he knew what she hid from him, of knowing her weaknesses were worse then he ever knew. She might never be able to give him the heir promised of her, so what use was she to him?

“Please give me another chance.. I'm not defective.." she begged in her drugged induced haze 

" Ursa please your talking nonsense, just rest for now, talk to me when your not sedated. "

She lay clutching his shelve weakly, tears her eyes, he brushed her hair a bit, he had a feeling this wasn't just from the drugs she'd been giving for her pain to settle her down.

"Please promise.. Please do not to toss me away. " She begged 

He sighed as she moved her hair from her face and kissed her head to comfort her, he had knowing she would suffer like this, he knew this was a possibility, but now seeing how much it much it hurt his wife, how much she truly wanted to please him and give him what was required of her.

“Don't worry about such nonsense, you need to rest and recover Ursa, your place is here beside me.” 

She smiled and relaxed at last, He couldn't rid himself of her, she still had a role to play and as he looked to her sleeping now peacefully. He put her hand on her stomach, he wonders if it was possible for her to give birth to a healthy child, he lingers for a moment, yet shakes his head as he stand up.

She was just a tool for his path to power, a woman arranged to him for her bloodline alone and for the prepose of giving him children. Yet why in her moment of need did he want to hold her? Tell her everything was fine. It wasn't like him at all, he was a master of his emotions and a master of other people's emotions too, so he put his hand to his head as he stood. He putt this emotion he felt down to a sicknesses or even a fever, but in reality he actually didn't have a fever or sickness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh year Zhao is in this chapter... enjoy :P

A month passed quickly, Ursa sat proudly at her husband's side once again as she slowly returned to royal duties. Off course the excuse for her absence was a mild illness, off course some knew the truth but i it wasn't passed on outside of the wall of the royal palace. 

The Fire Lord himself had learnt off course, he had ear everywhere, eyes everywhere. It wasn't a pleasant meeting between father and son, it wasn't as if Azulon had giving up on his dream and vision for his second in line for the throne, it wasn't as if he cared much for his 'daughters' suffering. He demanded that Ozai continue in his mission it wasn't as if the Princess was baron or unable to conceive, she must preform her royal duty no matter how long it took.

Still Ozai had those words and thoughts in the back of his mind as he offered Ursa tea as they talked Zhao.

Zhao was a prominent member of the Fire Nation Army, a commender of his own elite group of men,, the man who planned the Fire Nation's attacks within the North and South Pole. He used bribes and his charming nature for the power he had now, yet Ozai saw his ambitious nature and embraced it as Zhao was like him. 

Today though he had returned from The Great Library also knowing as the Sprit Library with information and gifts, the information was for the Prince and the gifts for the Princess. He had tricked a wise Owl Sprit to get his knowledge and burned the Fire Nation's own history section so others could not learn what he had, but he took what he had needed and barely escaped the great spirit's wrath. 

Ursa could not help but frown as she drank her tea in an elegant manner, the bold brash young man rubbed her the wrong way. She watched silently as he showed Ozai old star charts, old information about how every few years the Fire Benders lost their power. Zhao explained an eclipse and how it worked and how it would take bending away for those few seconds the fun faded behind the moon. There was an eclipse in a few years times, Zhao cursed the moon sprit and vowed to end it before this eclipse. 

" You should not mess with spirits Zhao ." Ursa warned irritated " They have powers beyond human comprehension. You were lucky to escape the Owl Sprit, but remember this, spirits can hurt us humans if they choose to so"

she drank her tea knowing old stories, she feared and respected the spirits that still roamed. She looked to her husband who eyed her up a bit, but he could see also see how she looked Zhao. 

Ozai rarely saw a loathing in his wife's eyes, she usually saw the best in everyone, she was kind and caring to all, off course she loathed his father for obvious reasons, mostly for treating them like a breeding experiment. Yet Zhao she hated the man, she never seemed comfortable around him, but it seemed Zhao knew how the Princess felt about him and now he offered Ursa rare book. 

Ozai watched his wife put her nose up to Zhao, he could not win Ursa over with bribes or his charms. Ozai knew it wasn't good for his wife to act as like this usually he'd be irritated, but he breathed calmly knowing he could smooth things over here, he'd 'punish Ursa later for her behaviour. 

He put his hand onto her hair and brushed it gently to bring her attention to him.

" Come now my dear wife, Zhao has done us a great deed, this information will aid us in many ways , it will even help us in our war effort. The enemy might learn of our greatest weakness and attacks us when the sun fades for those few seconds. “ Ozai explained calmly “This will help us prepare to keep ourselves safe when that day comes.”

Ursa had to agree with his words and she looked to her husband softly, she could understand a man with great power like himself or even the Fire Lord himself might fear a day where they too would lose there power and defence. She watched as Ozai took the book from Zhao with a bow and then give them to her. It was different when Ozai give her such a rare book, so held it close and looked off a bit with a blush.

"Now see how my wife loved that book you got her, but she has her reasons for fearing the spirits Zhao. You should take in her warnings, you are valued amongst our tropes and to lose you to such beings for your brashness.." Ozai offered reasonable 

He let his words linger, Zhao bowed with respect and understanding, yet knew why Ozai spoke on his wife's behalf he knew she wasn't political, she was too gentle to be a political which was what made her a good Princess, it was also why Ozai spoke so elegantly on her behalf. 

" Your wife worries much about us all, she is too kind and gentle, I hope her ill health has passed, the nation do not like it when their Princess is ill. She should think more about her own health and well-being. " he offered with a smug smirk

Ursa grimaced at his words, how much did he know? How much information was he hiding? she and Ozai were trying again, yet people spread falsehood about why she hadn't bared the Prince a child. No one mentioned a miscarriage off course, they just assumed she couldn't bare children or maybe she wasn't as fertile as most woman and that the royal couple needed extra help. Gifts kept appearing from servants to help them conceive, gifts from outside or inside the palace she guessed, even Fire Sage's offered her herbs to help her not miscarry again.

Yet what was Zhao taking about? Was it the lie he'd been told or did he know the dark truth.

" My wife is perfectly healthy now Zhao." Ozai replied with warning tone 

Ursa moved annoyed, tired of this man presence before her, he was an awful man, he made her want to wash herself as something about him made her skin crawled. She bowed to Ozai as she got up with her book in hand, he frowned at her but he'd deal with her later. 

" Now Zhao tell me what information you gathered about the water tribes. I heard you finally learnt about the moon and water sprit..."


	8. Chapter 8

Ursa sat on the window ledge looking out toward the Capital just beyond the castle high wall, from the height of the room you could the capital,but people in the capital could not see the castle beside it high spire. 

The window ledge was her favourite spot in the big room she and Ozai's room, the window le tin natural light. It made the room bright and a Fire Bender like Ozai embraced the sun light as it helped fuel his power, yet for someone like her the sun was needed to make feel strong and healthy.

Once she had returned from the meeting with Zhao, she had servants wash her down , but had dismissed them so she could dry herself off and bush her hair out. Her brown hair was still damp she had it fully down without its bun in or crown in. She heard the door open and she watched Ozai walk in looking annoyed at her and she shifted to face him without fear or concern. 

" Your behaviour today was embarrassing unbecoming of our nations Princess." He began roughly

Ursa looked to him with soft eyes as she took his hand in her own and kissed it, he knew well her hate for Zhao as it wasn't the first time she had interacting with that man.

" I can't help it.. That man... He gets under my skin.. Makes it crawl. Besides I feel he knows more about me and my illness then he let's on.” She replied with disgust in her tone

He watched her kissing his hand, her softness quelled his anger a bit, yet she needed to be punished for her action and he lifted her up to him. 

"Even so, you have to be punished for such behaviour.” He whispered into her ear lowly “Get on the bed on your hand and knees.” He demanded seductive 

Ursa moved from him knowing what he had in mind, so she untied her robes and did as he asked, she knew what he wanted to do, it wasn't a bad thing. 

He was going to make love to her from behind, she not facing him or looking at him was punishment and sometimes he made her beg for her orgasm. She didn't see it as punishment as she enjoyed it, so she snuggled into a pillow a bit as she looked a bit toward Ozai with some eagerness. 

Ozai licked his lips as Ursa got on the bed, she lay on her hand on her knees, her womanhood was fully on show to him, he moved to her toward the bed. He placed two fingers into womanhood, she gripped the blanket with a moan, as he moved his fingers within her. She got turned on by Ozai's touch, even if he was rough with her she still enjoyed it, yes he was usually more gentle and took his time with her, but he was being rough with her tonight and she enjoyed it.

His finger were rough and hard within her and she could feel herself getting hotter and moaned again. He put a hand on her back, he could feel himself getting turned on too by her enjoyment of his roughness, he could not hold himself back any more, thus he entered her womanhood from behind and it was his turn to groan an moan her name as the union caused them both pleasure, he gripped her shoulder as they came together and he withdrew from her, she lay on her side as Ozai moved on the bed and lay on his back tired, she stroked his arm and snuggled into him as she looked up to him as he played with her hair.

" I hope you learnt your lesson.” He called out roughly

She grinned at him, she give a sly smile.

" Maybe.." she replied cheeky " Maybe I want more convincing." she replied slyly


End file.
